My Story In Fairytail
by olalna
Summary: 2 girls. 1 wish. to be in a book. which? Fairytail. they thought in was a fake world...they were wrong. they got sucked into the world of their dreams to only find it just a mixed up as their old world. this is the story that will test their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1: our wish

Zoe's POV:

"Zoe, Zoe there here" yelled my younger brother Aden. Aden and I are not related we are just adopted from the same people. He is about 5and 6 inches tall. We are both in are first year of high school. Bummer right. Anyway to most girls Aden is considered hot with his mess black hair and his tan. His clothing looks like it was made be a famous designer or something. His additoded it always sunny and cheerful. Ugggg!

"Coming Aden" I jumped of the bed and ran out of my room.

"Zoe, nice to see you again. It been…um….. 3 months now, right?" said a perky voice, my best friend from my former school Alanna Gray. She is the only person I really hang out with at all from my old school. She has long black hair and has a small tan, which is easy to pick on her for, and light blue eye that make all boys drool including my brother. As usual she is wearing jeans and a t-shirt that has a cool design on it on the bottom left side and her hair tied back into a high ponytail.

"Nice to see you too, Alanna."

"Oh, about that comic book that you let me barrow was really good." She just had to get right to the point, same old Alanna.

"Do you guy always have to talk about your weird books?" asked my annoying brother. At that note Alanna was already dragging ME to MY room.

"No worries Aden we are already going to Zoe's room." Alanna declared. As soon as we got to my room we stared to talk about the book. It was about a different world were magic existed and was us by mages and wizards. It mainly about a guild called Fairy Tail. If full of out of control and cool characters. We both agreed that Erza was the coolest. She had the power to change her armor and weapon in a split second. She was known as the Titania, the Queen of Fairies.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could go into their world?"

"Yeah it would give us a chance to excape are fathers."

"yeah." Both of our parents are divorced and we both hate are fathers.

The second I said that we were surrounded by a white light.

….

Erza's POV:

A white magic circle appeared in front of us and two figures were in front of us. One had a dark colored skin and brown hair and the other was paler with black hair.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Natsu.

The girl with brown eye looked as if she had been thrown into one of Lucy's weird dreams. The other looked calmer, but I could see she is scared.

"You think you can just disrupt my battle with Gray like that you weirdo," Natsu ran at them with his fire fists. The brown eye girl jumped into action and blocked his punch without even getting burned. She then kicked him, sending him flying into one of the benches. I was shocked that anyone could do that to Natsu and so was everyone else.

"Why did you do that?" I recognized that as Lucy's voice "Because he attack us." Replied blue eyes. I stepped out in front of everyone and their eye widen.

"I am Erza Scarlet of FaiyTail. I am sorry for Natsu rash actions." They both looked at each other and then back at me. "May we have your names?"

"I am Alanna and my friend here is Zoe…. Are you really the Titania and is this place really Fairy Tail?" asked Alanna.

"Yes I am… do you not believe me?" I questioned. The other girl, Zoe, is still in shock that I was Erza was still wide eyes.

"No we just didn't think we ever meet you in person, that's all." She replied in a calmly.

"I must ask thou how did your friend block Natsu's attack so easily? And where are you from?"

"ummm, truth I have no idea how Zoe did that, and as where we're from… I can't tell you."

"I see." Zoe shook her head as if coming out of her daze. Now that I get a clear look at her, her eyes weren't brown but almost black. It made me think of a man in the dark guild Named Avian Perez. They were the exact same eye but why?

….

Lucy's POV:

"Can you and Zoe use magic like us?" I question pulled Erza back into reality.

"Um, we don't know…." Her voice trailed off and she began to think.

"Alanna where are we and…. And I must be dreaming, there is no way that… what going on?" Zoe complained to her friend. "And were Aden and mom or ruby and emerald?"

"Not right now Zoe let me think for a bit." Zoe was about to complain some more until she got a look from Alanna that could rival Erza's. "If where here that means the others could be somewhere near here…hmmm, Zoe get up we need to start looking for them."

"Right." Zoe looked at me then at Erza and back. She looked at her hands and closed her eyes like she was in a trance.

"Zoe what are y-…." Alanna looked at her own hands and close her eyes. After a few seconds Alanna and Zoe was covered in a swirling light of white and black light.

…

Erza's POV:

"w-what?" Lucy looks like she is the most shocked out of all of us. Master who was quiet through the whole thing got up and approach the two girls.

"These girls are very powerful. They are both beyond S-classed mages infect they are passed SS-class. They seem to be in perfect since with each other but they seem to be opposites I wonder how they can control it without going out of control….." we were all in shock of what he just said but that would explain why Natsu's attack had no effect on her. "I cannot see which the dark is and which the light is. Erza?"

"Yes master"

"We are going to look after these two they seem to have power that is passed down but I cannot see how they could have gotten it or why they are not with their fathers. Maybe that means that…." Master look more serious then when he was fighting with Laxus but how was that possible?

"Master, what am I to do then."

"Why look after them of course. Get them to join Fairy Tail and help them any way you can. Have Lucy help you." I looked at Lucy who is just got out of her shock.

When the two girls opened their eyes the light went out and fainted.

"Come on Lucy let's get them to your house." I picked up Zoe and found she was not as heave as she thought. Lucy picked up Alanna while mumbling something that sounded like 'why is it always my house'.


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2: New life

Alanna's POV:

When I woke up my head hurt, a lot. When I remembered what happen I looked around for Zoe and found her a sleep next to me on the bed. BED! I looked around the room to find it neat. In the room was a small table with Erza and Lucy drinking tea, I think it was anyway. Lucy looked over to me and saw that I was awake.

"Do you feel better?" she asked.

"W-what the… where am I?"

"You are in my house of course. Oh and so you know you been out for about a day and a half."

"WHAT? That could mean that the rest could be anywhere, knowing Aden….." I mumbled to myself forgetting that they were in the room too.

"Who is this Aden you speck of?" when I looked up Erza and Lucy seemed to be curious faces of who he could be.

"Zoe's brother and you could say he like my brother as well. If he got in this mix-up he would have already started to wonder off someplace. He can't stand still even if he is in school."

"What are we talking about?" mumbled very sleepy Zoe who is still lying down.

"We're talking about your brother sleepy head." I replied.

"Oh, ok then….well…night" she turned over so she was facing me and took my arm, which pulled me back into the bed and fell asleep. All you could hear for the next minute was Erza and Lucy laughing their heads off.

"Zoe….," Is said in a deadly tone.

"Does she does that often?" asked Erza.

"When she get the chance, yes."

"In my opinion that was adorable," giggled Lucy. I sighed and sat up. I wasn't worried of Zoe waking up since she was a heave sleeper. I took my pillow and replaced it for my arm and got out of the bed. I was still in my own cloths, so I just walk up to them and sat down.

"Thanks for letting Zoe and I stay here."

"No problem at all. It kind of fun watching you two sleep." Answered Lucy. Creepy much.

"I must ask, but how were you so calm when everything was happening?" Erza had a very straight face so I knew she wasn't going to take a short answer.

"For Zoe, she is kind, caring, smart, and lovable, but she can be very…. unreasonable at times. If I stay calm and I charged she won't do anything rash without me saying it was ok. She will do anything to keep me safe, as well as her family.

"You are very strong, Alanna." Commented Lucy.

"No, if anything I'm weak. I can't do anything but be smart. I can't react like Zoe can."

"I'm sorry for being so….blunt about this, but would you two like to join Fairy Tail, by any chance?" asked Erza.

"Y-you want us to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yes I do" I sat there in shock of what I just heard. I thought for a moment and then made up my mind.

"Yes we would love to join Fairy Tail."

"What about Zoe?"

"She's like a….puppy you could say. She'll follow me anywhere. Plus she's going to be more exited then me."

….

Erza's POV:

"WERE GOING TO JOIN FAIRYTAIL! Can you believe it Alanna? I can't wait." Zoe was bouncing up and down like she was a little girl on her birthday.

Alanna whispered into my ear, "Told you so."

When we entered Fairy Tail Natsu sprang into action.

"Fight me new girl" he challenged Zoe, running all around her like a crazy madman.

"No" she walks right passed him staying very close to Alanna. Everyone in the guild was quiet now to see his reaction. And like Natsu, he ran right at her. Zoe whirled into action blocking his very punch and kick. After a couple minute she got bored and kicked him in the gut sending him flying into the wall.

Everyone went over and was asking her questions on how she did that. And her response was just a shrug and walked over to Alanna who was talking with master.

"Now where do you want your mark of Fairy Tail," he asked them.

At the same time they said their cheek. He put a black one on to Alanna's left cheek which matched on her slight tan. While a white one went on Zoe's right cheek which went great on her darker skin. Alanna and Zoe said their thank you to master and walked over to us. Zoe was bouncing of the walls because she was so happy. Alanna had to holding her back from breaking things.

"Alanna and Zoe, do you want to form a team with me and Lucy?" I could see she was a little shocked by my question.

Then she smiled and said, "Yes, we would love to. Zoe please come here please." Zoe stopped her conversation with Levy and asked want she need and Alanna told her that they were going to form a team with us and her reaction was that she bounced even higher. You would think that Zoe would get tier after that but she was bouncing until she was forced to go to sleep be Alanna. I still wonder thou the night on who they were, where they come from, and why where they here. This was going to be fun, I thought.


End file.
